Porque la familia nunca te abandona
by Lou Izzy Black
Summary: Two-Shot. Cuando decidieron ir a visitar a Piper en California, no se hubieran esperado que acarreara muchos problemas. Y menos tener que salvar a Nico de sí mismo.
1. Chapter 1

**Porque la familia nunca te abandona.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Casi todos los personajes le pertenecen al grandioso Rick Riordan. Otros tantos son míos y algunos de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Summary:** "One-Shot. Cuando decidieron ir a visitar a Piper en California, no se hubieran esperado que acarreara muchos problemas. Y menos tener que salvar a Nico de sí mismo."

* * *

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Celebrando El Éxito Del Foro" del foro El campamento Mestizo.**_

* * *

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? —sonrió Piper, viendo las expresiones asombradas de Diana y Lou.

Las hijas de Nike y Atenea se miraron y luego voltearon de nuevo a ver a su alrededor. Sabían que Piper era hija de uno de los actores más reconocidos de momento, como también sabían que tenía una gran casa en Los Ángeles. Aunque "Gran Casa" no es el adjetivo que ellas hubieran usado. Aquello era una MANSIÓN con todas sus letras.

— ¿Qué nos parece?—Lou volteo a verla, aun con los ojos abiertos como platos—Piper, querida, ¿te importaría si nos quedáramos a vivir aquí?

—Esta es la mansión más jodidamente asombrosa que vi en mi vida —Diana corrió por todo el recibidor—. Mi cabaña podría entrar aquí dentro y seguir sobrando espacio.

«"Si eso es lo que piensan al ver el recibidor, ¿qué dirán al ver el resto de la mansión?"» pensó Piper, divertida.

—Vamos, aún queda mucho más por ver.

Les hizo un tour por toda la mansión y, como predijo, ambas chicas estaban flipando a mitad del recorrido. Entre Lou y ella habían tenido que sacar a Diana a rastras de la gran cocina con un pequeño bar de comida rápida («"Come igual que Niall Horan"» dijo Lou cuando vio que Diana tenía galletas y helado en la boca). La misma escena se repitió cuando tuvieron que sacar a Lou de la biblioteca («Hija de Atenea tenía que ser» murmuró Diana). Y luego las tres chicas se entraban nuevamente en el recibidor.

—Bien, lo único que me falta mostrarles son sus habitaciones—Piper suspiró y empezó a subir las escaleras, en dirección al segundo piso.

Aunque le costaba admitirlo, estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que les enseñaba a sus amigas el entorno en donde vivía, lo que era ser hija de un famoso. En este momento su padre se encontraba en el estudio, arreglando con unos productores y el director lo que sería la próxima gran película de Tristán McLean. Suspiró, su padre había prometido pasar más tiempo con ella, pero al parecer sería otra promesa rota.

—Anímate, Piper, ahora tienes compañía —intento alegrarse ella misma.

En ese momento escucho los gritos de Diana y Lou y bajo las escaleras, encontrándose con una escena que la hizo reír a carcajadas.

Al parecer, ellas habían descubierto la Sala Cinematográfica.

Era un gran espacio con piso de mármol y paredes blancas, aunque estas estuvieran tapadas por repisas llenas de CD's y películas. En el lado oeste, la pared estaba repleta de CD's de músicos, grupos y cantantes que a Piper o Tristán les gustaba. En el lado este pasaba exactamente lo mismo, nada más que con películas. La pared norte estaba cubierta por una gran pantalla de plasma y un pequeño escenario para karaoke (A petición de Piper también había un puesto de DJ y una máquina de palomitas).

—Esto… es… —boqueó la hija de Atenea.

—No puede… ser —le siguió Diana.

Piper sonrió.

— ¡Tienes Karaoke de los tres CD's de One Direction!—chilló Lou lanzándose a la pared oeste.

— ¡Y tienes la película This Is Us!

— ¡Y los posters autografiados!—Ambas gritaron y se lanzaron sobre Piper—. ¿Los has conocido?

— ¿Los viste en persona?

— ¿Son aún más guapos que en los posters?

— ¿Le dijiste a Niall que el Tss nos volvía locas?

—Chicas, debo decir que… ¡SI!—chilló y las tres empezaron a gritar emocionadas—. ¡Si a todas las preguntas!

Empezaron a cantar Midnight Memories tomadas de las manos. Diana las arrastro hacia el escenario y puso You & I. Al rato las tres se encontraban llorando sobre el escenario tratando de cortarse las muñecas con una cuchara.

Diana observo la sala y al encontrar algo interesante una sonrisa a lo Gato de Alicia apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Diana?

— ¡No, Diana! ¡Allí no!—Piper se puso de pie, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La hija de Nike a velocidad rayo descorrió una cortina que mantenía oculto el más oscuro secreto de Piper.

Lou y Diana mantuvieron la mirada en lo que ocultaba la cortina, se miraron y luego miraron a Piper, quien estaba más roja que una de las vacas de Apolo. Hicieron lo mismo unas cuantas veces hasta que estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¡No se rían!—reclamo Piper, pero sonó más bien como un quejido avergonzado que una amenaza furiosa.

— ¡Es imposible no reír con esto!

—Ah, Piper, ya tenemos algo con que chantajearte. No querrás que Jason vea lo que escondes tras esta cortina—Diana señalo malévola un poster autografiado de Zayn Malik, que sospechosamente tenía marcas de pintalabios... en todas partes.

—Es solo un capricho, nada más.

—Seeh, lo que digas, Pipes—Lou rodo los ojos y miró hacia la puerta—. ¿Ese no es tu padre?

Piper miró y, en efecto, su padre por fin había salido del estudio y estaba despidiendo al director y a los productores con un apretón de manos. Les dijo a las chicas que la esperaran y corrió para alcanzar a su padre.

Pero, unas sonrisas se instalaron en el rostro de las semidiosas y volvieron a descubrir el poster.

—Chantaje —susurraron, Diana se colocó al lado de dicho poster e hizo una seña burlona. Lou alzo su celular (el cual estaba libre de ser detectado por monstruos) y saco varias fotos. Necesitaban varias por si Piper se negaba a usar su Charmspeak para ciertos propósitos futuros.

—Dame—pidió Diana con seriedad y Lou le dio el teléfono. Escribió un breve mensaje apuntado junto con la foto y lo envió.

—Adivinare, ¿Jason? —Se asomó por encima del hombre de Diana y soltó una carcajada al ver el mensaje, que decía—. Piper nos matara.

—No lo hará si no quiere que estas fotos corran por el Campamento.

Mientras tanto en el Campamento:

—Espero que a Piper le vaya bien con Diana y Lou.

—Vamos, Will, Lou es tranquila, no causara muchos líos.

—Sé cómo es Lou, me refería a Diana —todos se miraron y dijeron por lo bajo: «Pobre Piper».

En ese momento el celular de Jason vibro y empezó a sonar _Turn Up The Music_, entonces supo al instante quien estaba llamando.

— ¿Qué mierda querrá Diana ahora?—suspiro y saco el celular, en donde le decía que había un mensaje nuevo, lo abrió y se quedó paralizado.

Percy, Leo, James, Will y Frank se miraron y luego vieron a Jason. Su cara parecía un arcoíris, primero del blanco al azul, para después pasar al morado y luego ponerse de un rojo encendido. Sin poder evitarlo, sus "mejores amigos" soltaron una carcajada al verlo en ese estado y, cuando Leo se asomó por el hombro y dijo en voz alta el mensaje, todos se encontraban rodando por el piso de la risa.

Porque el mensaje decía: "Que se siente tener tan mala resistencia para que te engañen con un Póster Jason No sabías que la tenías pequeña".

Volviendo a California, con Piper y Tristán:

—Pipes, ¿tus amigas ya llegaron?

—Sí, están en la sala cantando —Se oyó un "Right now, I wish you were here with me. 'Cause right now, Everything is new to me" y un sollozo combinado con "puta canción que me hace llorar".

—Ya veo—Tristán dirigió una mirada divertida hacia la sala y luego volteo de nuevo hacia Piper—. ¿Y desempacaron sus cosas?

—No, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de enseñarles sus habitaciones—contesto Piper confundida, « "¿Qué estará pensando?"».

Tristán le sonrió misteriosamente.

—Pues que no desempaquen, Pipes, tú también deberías empacar algo de ropa. Ya nos dijeron en donde será grabada la película.

— ¿Ah sí?—sintió a Diana y Lou posarse a sus lados, pero no desvió la mirada de su padre—. ¿Adonde?

Él sonrió.

—Nueva Orleans.

…

…

Nueva Orleans era definitivamente una ciudad bohémica. Piper, Diana y Lou no dejaban de sorprenderse de las costumbres de diferentes pueblos. La filmación de la película de Tristán en Nueva Orleans había caído justo en el Mardi Grass, y no podían parar de mirar el brillante espectáculo que había en las calles. Las carrozas del carnaval pasaban lentamente y las personas bailaban con entusiasmo, el verde, el amarillo y el purpura rebosaba por todos lados. Había borrachos en cada esquina…

—Hode me ago e pake, e Madi Gaas e inceible —farfulló Diana, con la boca llena de delicias que estaban en aquel lugar.

—"Joder me cago en Parker, el Mardi Grass es increíble"—tradujo Lou ante la mirada confusa de Piper—. Nadie te lo contradice, Dee —dice mirando una estatua de chocolate transportada que había cerca de ella—. Si me disculpan, tengo una cita con el destino —dice antes de desaparecer entre la gente.

—Adora el chocolate.

—Tanto estar con Remus le afecto —negó Diana con la cabeza, divertida. Para ninguna de ellas era un secreto que Remus Lupin consentía a su "sobrina", llenándola de chocolates cada vez que Lou iba a Londres. —Es barril sin fondo.

—Consecuencias de ser Black y una hibrida—apareció Lou, con un pedazo de chocolate en las manos.

—Creía que estaba prohibido agarrar un poco de ese chocolate —rió Piper—, después de todo es para los reyes.

—Ah, me lo dieron porque sobraba —Lou miró a Dee y sonrió—. _Me lo dio un buenorro que estaba más bueno que el pan con chancho._

—_Leona warra, ya tienes a Jamie-James babeando por tus huesos. ¿A alguien más necesitas hechizar?_

—_Todos me aman _—dijo por única respuesta—. Ahora, ¿me acompañáis al río? El día está más caluroso que la mierda.

El río Misisipi quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, por lo que Diana y Piper accedieron. Se trasladaron hasta que el sonido del agua se hizo más fuerte y divisaron la orilla.

—Al fin —suspiro Diana. Pero antes de que hicieran algo, Piper señalo una silueta.

— ¿Ese no es Nico? —en efecto, el hijo de Hades estaba de pie ante un pequeño saliente, más arriba de donde estaban ellas, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba acompasadamente, como si intentase calmarse.

—Pero que… —fue entonces cuando Nico se inclinó hacia adelante y se dejó caer hacia las turbulentas aguas del río.

Ellas chillaron y se apresuraron a correr hacia la orilla, el agua chocaba con más fuerza de lo habitual. Empezaron a meterse con cuidado, pisando algunas piedras que sobresalían de milagro, pero en unos cuantos segundos el agua las derribo y nadaron nuevamente hacia la orilla.

—Joder, ¿quien habita en este río? ¿Una Náyade o un Oceánida?

—Ahora no importa, el puto Nico se está ahogando allí dentro —Diana corrió de nuevo hacia el río y se zambulló, desapareciendo de sus vistas.

A Piper y Lou les parecieron horas, cuando Diana salió tosiendo agarrando a Nico del cuello de su chaqueta.

Lou se inclinó, saco su varita de su bota y apunto a Nico.

—_Anapneo_.

Nico al instante se alzó tosiendo y escupiendo agua. Al levantar la vista, clavo su mirada en las tres chicas, que lo miraban de manera oscura y trago saliva.

—Chicas…

— ¿Qué tratabas de hacer, di Angelo?

—Yo…—Nico no sabía que decir, sí, hacia tratado de irse de este mundo, porque creyó que nadie lo necesitaba.

Diana se alzó ante él con una mirada atemorizante.

—Haber cara de muerto tenemos la misma edad pero y todo eso y por eso mismo te digo que esto no es la puta solución, tienes una familia que te quiere y todas esas mierdas, esta Percy están Hazel y todos los otros Weones también te quieren tienes un problema lo solucionas con la cuchara como lo hago yo —le mostro su cuchara preferida y después le paso un bote de Nuttella.

—Yo, creí que nadie vendría a buscarme —Nico bajo la mirada—. Ya sabéis, como parece que todos me odian…

—Hey, para con tu problema de autoestima —él subió la mirada y se encontró con los brillantes ojos de Lou—. Nosotros no te abandonaremos, ni ahora ni nunca.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque _**la familia nunca te abandona**_.

* * *

Hi! Que alegría veros en este nuevo One-Shot.

Bien, según mi contador de palabras, son 1.995 (No se cuenta el Titulo, ni el Summary, ni el Disclaimer, ni esta nota de autor) por lo que creo que es totalmente valido.

Inicialmente este iba a ser un Two-Shot, mi compañera asignada no pudo hacerlo por problemas escolares, pero hay un poco de Diana aportado por la misma :).

Y si están confundidos por las referencias a Harry Potter y que tienen que ver conmigo, esta es la cuestión:

Yo, antes de integrarme a Fanfiction, publicaba mis historias en Potterfics. Tengo una historia en la que la protagonista (cofcofYocofcof) es hija de Artemisa [Loco, pero yo lo quise así] y de Sirius Black, es un Crossover Harry Potter-Percy Jackson.

Y en el Foro donde participo (Campamento Mestizo) me reclamo Atenea como su hija, por lo que sigue algo básico: Yo sigo siendo hija de Sirius, pero en vez de ser mi madre Artemisa, es Atenea.

¿Me estoy confundiendo con las palabras? Lo siento, perdón, pregunten en los Reviews si tienen alguna duda :D.

¡Bien! ¿Qué me merezco? ¿Avadas, Crucios, Mutos, Abrazos… Reviews?

Un gran abrazo,

Lou Izzy Black

_Yo soy una campista en el Campamento Mestizo por y para siempre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Porque la familia nunca te abandona**

* * *

**Summary:** "Two-Shot. Versión de Nico sobre lo ocurrido en el río Misisipi, y de cómo comprendió que no estaba totalmente solo en el mundo."

* * *

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Celebrando El Éxito Del Foro" del foro El campamento Mestizo.**_

* * *

POV. Nico

Nueva Orleans siempre me había parecido una ciudad peculiar. Me gustaba el aire algo sombrío que desprendía, me gustaban sus cementerios, que eran especialmente tranquilos por si uno quería pensar. Por esa y por muchas razones era mi ciudad favorita.

Aunque una de las cosas que no me gustaban del lugar eran sus festividades, más concretamente: el Mardi Grass.

Era molesto el escucharlos reír, bailotear y cantar desde el cementerio. Pero más molesto era no poder unirse a ellos. La única vez que lo intente me miraron de forma rara y se alejaron de mí, como si tuviese lepra o algo parecido.

Siempre estaba solo. En ningún lugar era aceptado voluntariamente. En el Campamento Mestizo solo era aceptado por Percy, pero sabía que me miraban con repulsión. En el Campamento Júpiter solían mirarme con miedo, igualmente era aceptado porque mi padre los hubiera vaporizado. Solté una risita seca, si supieran…

No quería esto. No quería vivir con esa opresión en el pecho. No quería vivir sabiendo que no era necesario en ningún lugar. No quería vivir teniendo que oír los murmullos y cuchicheos sobre los hijos de Hades y sobre si su maldad era parecida a la de nuestro padre. Y sobre todo, no quería vivir sin saber nada de mi madre.

Mi madre, el único fantasma que no podía ver. El único fantasma con el que no podía hablar. El único fantasma que estaba totalmente vetado para mí. Me aferre al sonajero que había adquirido en una visita pasada (y bastante desastrosa) al Mardi Grass, y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Pensé en el _recuerdo_ que tenía sobre mi madre. Ella, Hades, Bianca y yo. La única familia que había tenido en toda mi vida. Pensé en su dulce sonrisa, en sus amables ojos oscuros, en su indudable parecido a Bianca…

Y me sentí totalmente miserable por no recordarla. Estúpido Lete, estúpido padre, estúpido Zeus por haberla matado. Miré desafiante al pedazo de cielo que se cernía sobre mí, y un rayo atronador lo cruzo repentinamente.

—Anda, hazlo —susurré—. Así terminas el trabajo completo ¿no?, Mataste a mi madre, Bianca está muerta, solo falto yo…

El cementerio quedo en silencio y yo apreté los puños. No quería vivir sin saber nada de María di Angelo. No podía. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas (Vale, sueno muy llorica, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba en un oscuro cementerio y que me habían expulsado de uno de los festivales más importantes de Nueva Orleans, ¿alguien podía culparme por pensar así?

Mi aura de vida bajo unos instantes y me permiti usar mi Geokinesis. Notaba cada uno de los movimientos sobre la tierra: las carrozas deslizándose, los cascos de algunos caballos, el zapateo de los bailarines, el estridente chocar del río Misisipi contra la orilla…

Abrí los ojos como platos.

¿Por qué mierda no se me había ocurrido antes?

…

…

Minutos más tarde, estaba de pie ante un pequeño saliente, de espaldas al río. Mis ojos estaban cerrados e intentaba respirar calmadamente, «Respira» se dijo a sí mismo «Quizá sea la ultimaba bocana de aire que tomes».

Fue entonces cuando me incline hacia adelante y me deje caer hacia las turbulentas aguas del río.

Al instante el agua helada del río me rodeo y sentí que me arrastraban hacia lo profundo de este. Mientras las corrientes se disputaban mi cuerpo, yo no sentía nada. No sentía el tirón hacia abajo, ni notaba que mi cuerpo se hundiera en una dirección. Mis pulmones ardían por la falta de oxígeno y mis articulaciones estaban entumecidas por las frías corrientes.

Y fue en ese momento cuando tome conciencia de que me iba de este mundo. Iria a los Elíseos, con mucha suerte me encontraría con mi madre esperándome.

Los rostros de mis amigos pasaron fugazmente por mi mente y me despedí de ellos.

«_Adiós, amigos. Decidle a Hazel que no se apene por mi muerte. Mandadles mis saludos a todos. Percy, dile a Diana que no cometa muchas locuras…_»

Sonreí, y lentamente cerré los ojos.

Sin embargo, cuando mi alma estaba a punto de abandonar mi cuerpo, una mano me agarro y me arrastro hacia arriba. Notaba el esfuerzo que hacia esa persona por salvarme, _¿Por qué lo hacía?_ Yo quería quedarme allí. Estuve a punto de protestar cuando salí a la superficie.

Sentí el aura de tres personas a mi alrededor, tres auras llenas de vida y muy conocidas. Pero no me concentre mucho en ello, tenía la garganta tan tapada de líquido que me era imposible inspirar.

Alguien pareció haber escuchado mis silenciosas suplicas, porque murmuró:

—_Anapneo_.

¿Anapneo? Recordé repentinamente a Lou, recordé su sonrisa pícara y el palito con el que ella recitaba palabras raras. Ella era una bruja. Ella había estudiado en ese internado, Hogwarts, para magia y hechicería…

Al instante me alcé, tosiendo y expulsando agua como si no hubiera un mañana. Al levantar la vista, palidecí tanto que podría llegar a competir con los fantasmas.

Las auras tan conocidas resultaron ser Diana, Lou y Piper, que me miraban de forma enfurecida. Tenían los ropajes mojados, pero aun así se distinguían los colores del Mardi Grass: verde, amarillo y purpura. Lou tenía su varita apretada fuertemente en su mano, pero eso no la hizo menos amenazadora. Al igual que Diana y Piper…

Trague saliva.

—Chicas…

— ¿Qué tratabas de hacer, di Angelo?

—Yo…—No sabía que decir, ¿cómo les explicabas a tres de las personas más sobreprotectoras que había conocido que había tratado de ir al reino de su padre de la otra manera?

Diana se alzó ante él con una mirada atemorizante.

—Haber cara de muerto tenemos la misma edad pero y todo eso y por eso mismo te digo que esto no es la puta solución, tienes una familia que te quiere y todas esas mierdas, esta Percy están Hazel y todos los otros Weones también te quieren tienes un problema lo solucionas con la cuchara como lo hago yo —me mostro su cuchara preferida y después me paso un bote de Nuttella.

—Yo, creí que nadie vendría a buscarme —Baje la mirada—. Ya sabéis, como parece que todos me odian…

—Hey, para con tu problema de autoestima —Alcé los ojos y mire a Lou, que estaba de acuclillas frente a mí—. Nosotros no te abandonaremos, ni ahora ni nunca.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque **_la familia nunca te abandona_**.

* * *

Aquí yo de nuevo!

Nota de Lou Black: Jeje, este capítulo no estaba planeado. Estaba tan tranquila pensando que el primer capítulo estaría bien para el reto… y luego me entero de que si mi compañera no estaba tenía que hacer dos capítulos ¬¬.

Nico realmente me complico la vida con este cap., intente comprender sus sentimientos lo más que pude. Siento muchísimo si no logre retratarlo como ustedes hubieran querido, lo siento.

Nota de Diana: COMENTEN DEJEN REVIEWS MIERDA LOS OBLIGO.

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

_Yo soy una campista en el Campamento Mestizo por y para siempre._


End file.
